Kreenbin
Kreenbin is not so much of an original character as he is a reimagining of the beloved Kirby universe. A human with a strong spirit, he killed a demon in his youth and gained the power to gain strength from demons' souls. Physical Appearance Kreenbin is a wizened man, in the body of an eight-year-old child. His small stature, pale complexion, and childlike features make him a human that seems to lack in intimidation. He is clothed in a bright pink robe that splits open, under which he wears a simple dress shirt and shorts of a similar color. His clothing is marked with bright yellow stars, including a small one on each pocket of his shorts, a large one centered on his shirt, and a small belt of them around the fringe of his shirt. A small belt of a dark brown color encircles him, holding the sheath for his powerful knife. His pinkish hair comes down in waves, and has a tendency to fall into his field of vision. His yellow irises have the appearance of a faint light glowing behind them, glowing with both benevolence and power. Weapons/Abilities Kreenbin is armed with Demon's Bane, a trusty knife he wielded to kill in his childhood and still does today. A small, darkly-colored blade that radiates its vast power, it is very strong, but provides little to no range—luckily, Kreenbin is practically superhuman in his speed and jumping capability, so closing a gap is little trouble for him. However, even Demon's Bane pales in comparison to Kreenbin's true ability. When Kreenbin kills an undead creep that was sufficiently strong to bear its own soul (Some weak enemies will not), Kreenbin can absorb the soul through the slits in his hands and use their powers. The power Kreenbin receives is determined by the monster that left the soul—a fiery demon that burns everything in his path allows Kreenbin to shoot fire from his hands; a shady wraith that phases through walls will give Kreenbin the ability to warp through shadows; a reanimated black knight that attacks brutally with a sword gives Kreenbin one of his own to wield, and so on. Kreenbin can block oncoming attacks fairly well, but being struck with a significantly powerful attack, even once, will remove the demon soul from his body, forcing him to rely on Demon's Bane and locate another soul as quickly as possible. Personality Kreenbin's defining personality trait is something that has been hammered into his head since the day he was born: Survival of the Fittest. His first priority in any engagement is to promote his own well-being over anyone else's, as that is how his society works—there is no time for the weak or the doomed; save yourself while you still can. Due to his nature, he is not exactly a team player. He does, however, have a great sense of honor and responsibility, and is aware that he must wield his powers for the betterment all—so he does consistently act if called upon. The best way to negotiate with Kreenbin is to give him no choice in the matter—reflected in his outlook on assistance, accepting it when it is given but rejecting it when it is offered. Aside from this, it is known that Kreenbin is actually fairly playful outside of the heat of combat, and he misses his siblings to an extent. Backstory Kreenbin grew up in that sort of neighborhood. You know, the one where demons and undead walk the land and kill anyone who gets caught unawares. The people are tightly bound together to combat the freaks—there's simply no room for humans to go hating each other here—but there are deaths on both sides. It has been this way for as long as history can remember; humans have always been despising and fighting demons, demons have always been fighting and despising humans. Life in one's society before the other's existence cannot be conceived, nor can what life without the other would be like. One day, Kreenbin and his siblings—his older brother and his younger sister—were on their way to school, when they were ambushed by a demon! Tenacious, but weak, Kreenbin drew his knife and killed it. It wasn't the first demon he'd ever killed, but as a bright flash of light and a dark shockwave blasted him, he suddenly realized it was different. This demon had used sleight of hand to steal the might of a very powerful demon, and the shockwave contained its strength, which washed over Kreenbin and his siblings. The result was the demon's energy being poured into the children. When Kreenbin awoke, he found that he had taken on the appearance he still presently has. He looked around at his siblings, to find that they, too, had been transformed—into freakish half-human, half-demon monsters. As they regained consciousness and looked upon themselves, they knew they could not peacefully return to the village, and thus sought out the demons. His older brother, respecting Kreenbin's power, would later try to help him while still appearing as a demon, but his younger sister, who was always vain, would always hate him and seek revenge on him for "doing this to her." Kreenbin returned to his village, and they were shocked by his transformation. Over the following days, the villagers discovered he was exhibiting extraordinary power: he was quicker and stronger than any warrior the village had ever known; his trusty knife had become a deadly demon's bane; but most significant was the addition to his hands. Bearing strange slits on them, they could now open up and suck in a demon's soul, allowing Kreenbin to absorb their powers! Years passed, and Kreenbin matured, though his body never grew from his eight-year-old child's body. He was taken further and further away from the normal life of a schoolchild, and became the city's defender. Now, the city asks its hero to descend into hell, the homeland of the demons, and slay the Demon Overlord, Xeron. He is supposedly immortal and impossible to kill, but if he was to be defeated, the demonic forces would be demoralized and disorganized. Knowing in his heart that only he can do this, Kreenbin agrees, and sets off to go to hell... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Kreenbin is actually one of my most recent designs, and my first "reimagining" character. I was "prompted" by a topic giving unofficial character designs for Super Retro Squad, which has a character roster based upon original reimaginings of classic-gaming heroes (Mega Man's counterpart, for example, is a mechanic by the name of Jett who mechanized himself in order to save his own life). At the mention of Kirby, I thought for a while, and eventually devised a reconstruction of the universe—and Kirby became Kreenbin, who you see here. For a while, the reimagining stood on its own, but I recently decided to import Kreenbin and call him one of my characters. External Links Unofficial Ideas for Super Retro Squad Characters (The thread that prompted me to design Kreenbin) Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army